Comment pouvait elle lui faire confiance ?
by xxx Azusa xxx
Summary: Lorsque Lily se rend compte qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour James Potter, elle ne peut l'accepter. Conséquence : elle refoule ses sentiments et ceux du Maraudeur. Après tout, comment ne pas se méfier de lui avec la réputation qu'il a ? Chapitre 6 !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Ceci est ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter et la première que je poste sur donc soyez indulgent

Cette fic était, à l'origine et dans l'idée, un simple one-shot. Et j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres, mais je préfère avoir vos avis avant de mettre la suite. Et si vous la demandez, ( ce que j'espère... :b ) je la mettrai sans problème.

Donc n'hésitez pas à commenter !! Lâchez vous, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions !

Merci de m'avoir lu, voici le premier chapitre... :)

Azusa.

Comment pouvait elle lui faire confiance ?...

Chapitre I :

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?...

Il avait beau lui déclarer sans cesse qu'il l'aimait à la folie, que sans elle il ne pouvait vivre, qu'elle occupait toutes ses pensées... elle se méfiait toujours de lui et de ses belles paroles.

Alors elle l'envoyait balader, encore, inlassablement. C'était presque devenu une habitude. Leurs disputes étaient désormais un sujet banal et répandu à Poudlard. Les élèves témoins parlaient et les commérages allaient bon train.

Cependant Lily Evans, élève de septième année et préfète-en-chef de sa maison, en avait assez d'être la cible de ces groupies en chaleur. Les groupies de James Potter et de sa bande des Maraudeurs. C'était évident que les élèves les plus en vogue à Poudlard aient leurs propres fans, essentiellement de la gente féminine.

Et celles-ci, sachant que Lily était le but ultime de James, faisaient tout leur possible pour lui pourrir la vie. Des moqueries incessantes aux insultes publiques, en passant par les dégâts causés à ses affaires... C'en était trop pour la jeune Gryffondor. Cela devait cesser. Elle avait beau essayer de leur parler, de les réprimander ( son grade de préfète le lui permettant ), elles continuaient leurs gamineries.

Il fallait donc prendre le problème à l'envers, à sa source, c'est-à-dire James Potter lui même.

Cependant Lily ne se voyait pas trop l'accoster sans qu'il se fasse des idées, car les seules fois où elle avait pu lui parler, ses paroles ressemblaient plus à des gueulantes qu'à des paroles raisonnables d'honnête citoyenne...

Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. C'est bien connu.

L'occasion se présenta lors du cours de métamorphose. Il fallait faire des binômes pour s'exercer à un sortilège. Ses deux amies, Nelly et Magenta, avaient insisté pour se mettre ensemble. Lily chercha donc du regard quelqu'un seul pour se mettre avec. Elle sentie alors un regard insistant sur elle. Elle se tourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, tout sourire. Qu'est ce qu'elle le détestait ce sourire...

-Alors Evans ? On se cherche un ami?

-Très drôle Potter, rétorqua-t-elle, irritée.

Elle se retourna tandis qu'il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, prenant ses aises et son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-Si tu n'as personne pour t'exercer, tu sais, moi je suis dispo...

-Merci de proposer mais je vais me trouver quelqu'un qui n'a pas le QI d'un gamin de 3 ans...

-On progresse, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, hier j'avais le QI d'un enfant de 2 ans...

-Et ben continu, tu es sur la bonne voie, lâcha-t-elle d'un air désinvolte.

Elle cherchait toujours un potentiel "ami" pour s'entraîner. Mc Gonagall passait dans les rangs pour voir comment ça avançait. Lorsqu'elle passa au niveau de nos deux Gryffondors, elle déclara :

-Et bien Miss Evans, Mr Potter. Vous comptez vous y mettre bientôt?

-Professeur ! s'exclama Lily. Nous ne formons pas un binôme, je ne peux...

-Maintenant si, vous en formez un, assura la vielle femme. Potter est l'un des élèves les plus doué pour la métamorphose. Vous ne pourrez en tirer que du bon, rassurer vous.

-Mais...

-Ne discutez pas et mettez vous au travail.

Et elle s'éloigna.

Lily se tourna brusquement vers James qui avait à présent un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

-J'ai gagné, chantonna-t-il.

-Oh va pas te faire des idées Potter... commença-t-elle en prenant un air qu'elle aurait voulu menaçant.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates... prétendit James en soupirant et en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-De quoi? Tu veux que je me comporte comme une de tes fans sans cervelle?

-Ah si tu étais si docile... Le rêve !

-Oh Merlin ! Pincez moi ! Je rêve ! James Potter, le fabuleux James Potter est à côté de moii ! Je défaiiille... dit Lily en prenant un faux ton mielleux comme avait si coutume de faire les dites fans.

-Tu sais, beaucoup de filles tueraient pour être à ta place, assura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Quelle prétention ! Mais tu parles sans doute de ta troupe de pintades attitrées?

-Sans doute oui...

-Ben tien, parlons en justement. Tu me rendrait un immense service si tu pouvais leur demander d'arrêter de me courir après. Elles sont aussi collantes que toi. Je vais finir par croire qu'elles aussi veulent sortir avec moi.

James éclata d'un grand rire sonore qui attira l'attention de toute la classe.

-Excellent ! dit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Ca va me faire beaucoup de concurrence. Mais bon je persévérerais.

-L'espoir fait vivre, déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

-Justement, j'espère toujours venir hanter tes nuits... lui susurra-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Lily eu un brusque mouvement de recul au contact de son souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions tu vas te faire du mal, rétorqua-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosies.

Mais pourquoi je rougis moi... pensa-t-elle en se frappant intérieurement.

Elle est trop mignonne quant elle perd ses moyens... songea James.

-Tu te fais du souci pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Et bien je... commença Lily.

Mais elle fut coupée par Mc Gonagall qui arriva à leur niveau :

-Evans ! Potter ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Un long silence plana sur la salle de classe. Lily devint écarlate lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux. James se laissa aller mollement sur le dossier de sa chaise les bras derrière la tête.

-Et bien nous... nous... tenta Lily.

-Nous discutions professeur, la coupa James avec une assurance qui la surpris.

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi je vous pris Mr Potter ?

Le ton de la directrice de maison était froid et sec, signe qu'elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

-Et bien, commença James, de notre vie future, comment nous envisagions l'avenir pour nous notre couple...

Un grand silence tomba sur la classe, pendant une fraction de seconde, qui parut aux yeux de Lily une éternité.

Fin du chapitre I.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Faites moi en part dans un ptit com'.

Merci :)

xxx Azusa xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Faites moi par de vos réactions

Chapitre II :

-Et bien, commença James, de notre vie future, comment nous envisagions l'avenir pour nous notre couple...

Un grand silence tomba sur la classe, pendant une fraction de seconde, qui parut aux yeux de Lily une éternité.

Le temps de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, un grand éclat de rire, semblable à un aboiement, brisa le silence de mort.

Sirius s'était écroulé sur sa table, plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux.

Lily se tourna brusquement vers James, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil discret, un sourire au lèvre. Une assurance jamais inégalée formait comme une aura autour de lui. Lily le contempla, ébahie. Avait-elle entendu ce qu'elle croyait avoir entendu ?...

-POTTER !! Vous vous fichez de moi j'espère ?

Mc Gonagall, hors d'elle, laissa éclater sa colère.

-Pas le moins du monde...

-50 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-elle. Potter ! Cette fois vous dépassez les bornes !

-Attendez professeur ! intervint enfin Lily, sortit de son état de léthargie. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

James se tourna vers elle avec des yeux ronds. Il devait rêver c'est ça... Lily, sa Lily, prenait sa défense...

Enfin dans un sens...

-Je vous conseille de ne pas trop intervenir, Miss Evans. Tous les deux, vous me décevez beaucoup. Mr Potter, j'en convient, mais vous, Miss Evans, je ne vous croyez pas aussi... évasive !

- Attendez, laissez moi vous expliquer...

-Vous m'envoyez désolée Miss. Mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner tous les deux.

-Mais, tenta Lily.

-Je comprends que Potter ne soit pas attentif pendant mon cours, et même sa réplique ne me choque pas. Ce qui m'embête, c'est qu'il vous ai impliqué sans que vous réagissiez.

-Attendez, professeur, écoutez moi...

- Non ! Ma décision est prise ! Vous et Mr Potter viendraient me voir samedi soir à 20h à mon bureau. Vous serez en retenu.

La sanction tomba, irréfutable. Mc Gonagall demanda le silence et le cours repris son cour normal. Lily n'en revenait pas. Elle avait été collé, pour la première fois en 7 ans, et ce à cause de ce petit arrogant, prétentieux, stupide Potter.

D'un mouvement presque violent, elle se tourna vers le dit Potter. Celui-ci avait le regard fixe sur Mc Gonagall, un sourire béas aux lèvres. Il tourna lentement son visage vers Lily et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans le regard émeraude de la jeune fille.

Elle, Lily Evans, élève modèle en tout point : studieuse, polie, respectueuse, ponctuelle, présentable ( enfin, elle l'espérait ) avait été punie. Et pourquoi ? A cause de cet espèce de... Elle ne le supportait vraiment pas.

-T'en fais pas Lily. Ce n'est rien une heure de colle...

Il se décida enfin à sortir un mot. Et pour dire quoi ? Que ce n'était rien...

-Peut être pour toi Potter, lança-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Mais pour moi ce n'est pas une habitude !

-Mais pour moi non plus, se défendit James.

-Me fais pas rire ! Toi et ton pote Black les collectionnez ! Et puis qu'il arrête de rire comme ça !!

Sirius n'avait toujours pas réussit à se calmer. Remus, assis à côté de lui, lui lança un regard noir et lui mit une tape sur la tête pour qu'il se calme.

Sirius reprit quelque peu son souffle et se tourna vers la table à coté de la leur, vers James et Lily.

-C'était excellent mec, bravo ! s'exclama-t-il en levant le pouce en signe de victoire.

James lui lança un petit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily.

-Tu peux essayer d'être sérieux au moins une minute Potter ?

Elle était à la limite de la crise de nerf mais aussi de la crise de larmes. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres en tentant de les retenir... Pas question de pleurer devant cet orgueilleux de Potter ! Il n'en serait que plus fier ! Elle en était certaine...

-Oh du calme Lily, tu ne vas pas en mourir tu sais. Vois le bon coté de la situation, une retenue en ma compagnie ! C'est pas le rêve ? s'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

Il avait dit cela dans l'espoir de dédramatiser la situation qui commençait vraiment à être tendue... Il avait remarqué les convulsions de la jeune femme et cela l'affectait profondément.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire Potter !

Elle n'en pouvait plus... Il fallait que cela cesse, qu'elle sorte. Les larmes débordèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues rougies.

Soudain, le coeur de James se sera. Il n'avait jamais voulu la faire pleurer...

-Lily... commença-t-il doucement en tendant une main vers elle, je...

-NON ! explosa-t-elle en se relevant brusquement. N'y pense même pas Potter ! Tu me dégoûtes !! Ne m'approche plus !! Laisse moi tranquille !!

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants par les larmes. Elle se retourna, sa chevelure flamboyante virevoltant autour de son visage, et elle sortit en courant de la salle de classe, sous les yeux ébahis des élèves et de la professeur. James regarda la place vide à côté de lui, les mots de Lily raisonnant dans sa tête.

La cloche sonna alors que le silence régnait toujours. Les élèves sortirent tout en parlant de la scène dont ils avaient été témoins. Mc Gonagall ne jugea pas utile d'en rajouter et se retira. Lentement James rassembla ses affaires tandis que les amies de Lily rangeaient ses livres abandonnés sur la table par leur propriétaire.

-Bravo Potter ! lança Magenta, t'as réussit ton cou cette fois.

James ne répondit rien. Remus, Peter et Sirius arrivèrent. C'est Sirius qui prit sa défense :

-Oh ne vous en prenez pas à lui ! C'est Evans qui est parti comme une hystérique.

-Et toi Black mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

-Ben toi aussi ma vielle ! James est mon pote ! Et je peux me mêler de ses affaires justement !

-Quand on se fou de la gueule des gens en plein cours j'appelle pas ça un ami moi ! lui cracha Magenta.

-N'essaye pas de comprendre nos délires, tu vas te faire du mal.

-Oh ! Espèce de...

Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, mais Sirius fut plus rapide qu'elle et pointa sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

-Excuse moi mais tu n'a pas fini ta phrase. Tu peux répéter ? lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Remus soupira et lui en colla une autre sur la tête.

-Aïeee ! Lunard ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Sirius, incrédule.

-Arrête un peu ton cinéma. Veuillez l'excuser, les filles, il est un peu con à ses heures.

-C'est rien, répondit Nelly. Magenta aussi s'est un peu emportée.

-Excuse toi Sirius, lança Remus.

-Pff elle peut se gratter !

Remus lui tira l'oreille avec un regard méchant.

-Dit pardon à la dame !

-Mais eeeuh Remus...

-Bouge toi !

-Mouais, s'cuse, marmonna-t-il.

-Je les acceptes tes excuses, mais pas volontiers !

-Grr tu vas voir un peu...

-Quand vous arrêterez tous les deux, vous ferez signe. s'exclama Nelly.

Ils cessèrent leurs gamineries et reportèrent leur attention sur James.

Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas lâché un mot. Il méditait encore sur les paroles de Lily...

-James, commença doucement Remus tandis que les filles sortaient de la salle vide. James, est ce que ça va aller ?

James soupira, releva la tête et souri tristement.

-Ouais je survivrai...

-T'inquiète pas mon pote, dit Sirius en le prenant par l'épaule. T'es un maraudeur alors ressaisit toi ! Tu te souviens de notre ...: "Sois optimiste ! Ne laisse pas une fille te gâcher la vie !"

-Tu viens de l'inventer celle là, remarqua Peter.

-Bravo t'as cassé l'instant magique où j'avais de l'inspiration...

James ne put retenir un sourire. Ils sortirent de la salle de métamorphose pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, histoire de se changer les idées devant un copieux repas.

Mais malgré son sourire retrouvé, James pensait toujours à la tirade de Lily.

Et en y repensant, il se rendit compte que quelque chose c'était brisé en lui...

Fin chapitre II.

J'estime que ce chapitre est suffisamment long :)

Aller, un seul com et je mets le chapitre 3 qui, je pense, va faire changer le rating de la fanfic... ;b (je dérive...)

xxx Azusa xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic : Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ceux qui ont déposés une review : un grand grand merci à Malliia, rubycrescent, nini, sandrine, Matsuyama, Aulandra17, Puky, silvermirror lily, Nolyssa, et lauralavoiepelletier !! D Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu ( même sans mettre de reviews )

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser car ce chapitre 3 est très court et ne sert pas à grand chose... Mais je l'avais déjà écrit et je tenais à le mettre ! ;)

Bref on dira qu'il sert juste à patienter, désolée pour l'attente ( je pense pas qu'elle est insoutenable pour certains... Si ? :) Ca veut dire que vous l'appréciez beaucoup cette fic... ) mais je divague !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre III :

Quelle idiote vraiment. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il fasse son prétentieux devant toute la classe ? Et elle, pourquoi pleurait-elle comme une idiote ?

Il avait raison, il y avait pire qu'une retenue. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, alors pourquoi pleurait elle ? La réponse était très claire, mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter... Il l'avait humiliée devant tout le monde. Il n'y avait déjà pas suffisamment de ragots sur elle, il fallait en rajouter un. Le pire quel aurait pu imaginer : James Potter et Lily Evans formant un couple !

Pourquoi avait il dit cela ? "...De notre vie future, comment nous envisagions l'avenir pour nous, notre couple..."

Sûrement pour faire rire la galerie, pour plaire encore plus à toutes ces pintades qui se faisaient passer pour ses fans... ou pour la faire passer pour une idiote. L'humilier en public... Comment pouvait elle lui faire confiance alors qu'elle doutait tellement de lui ?

Non. Elle écarta la dernière supposition de son esprit. Le jeune Gryffondor était peut être orgueilleux mais il ne serait pas fier de se moquer d'une fille de sa maison. Un Serpentard oui, mais pas un Gryffondor, quel qu'il soit.

Lui et les Maraudeurs ne cessaient de se serrer les coudes, de promouvoir l'amitié et la loyauté. Il ne moquerait pas d'elle, en toute logique... Alors c'était pour plaire ? A ses amis ? Non, ils se marrent déjà bien assez ensemble. A ses groupies ? Mais il en a déjà tellement alors pourquoi ? ... Pour la rendre jalouse sûrement.

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire de Potter et de toutes ces filles alors pourquoi pleurait elle encore ?...

Lily, enfermée dans la salle de bain des préfets, tenta de sécher ses yeux humides. Mais les larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'elle vit la vérité en face. Elle qui pleurait depuis des heures, qui méditait seule sur ses souffrances, venait enfin d'avoir la réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle était toute proche depuis le début mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter...

Jalouse. Elle était jalouse, tout simplement. Jalouse qu'il soit si populaire. Jalouse qu'il ne cesse d'être entouré de filles. Jalouse qu'il ait une telle renommée qu'elle savait tout de ses aventures avec d'autres filles. Jalouse qu'il ait des aventures. Jalouse qu'il ne soit pas qu'à elle seule... Car en plus d'être jalouse, Lily était furieuse contre lui. Lui et ses belles paroles. Lui et ses promesses.

Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était fou d'elle. Tu parles, s'il était vraiment amoureux, il n'irait pas voir ailleurs.

Car elle le savait. Tout Poudlard était au courant des aventures de Potter et Black. Un coureur de jupons briseur de coeur voilà ce qu'il était.

Lily était également furieuse contre elle même. Car s'il y avait tant de jalousie et de haine dans son coeur, c'était parce qu'elle avait succombé, depuis longtemps déjà, au charme du Maraudeur. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Cette vérité, qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, elle croyait l'avoir définitivement enfouie... Mais après sa réaction d'aujourd'hui, la preuve était faite du contraire.

Pourquoi le repoussait elle alors ? Tout simplement par manque de confiance en lui. Comment ne pas douter tandis qu'il va voir ailleurs ?

Lily se redressa, une nouvelle lueur de détermination dans le regard. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse lui pourrir la vie, amour ou pas amour ! Elle se leva, sécha ses larmes, et sortit enfin de son lieu de recueil. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Magenta et Nelly et s'excuser de leur avoir causé tant de soucis. Car elles n'auraient pas pu la trouver ici, vu qu'elles n'avaient pas le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets.

Elle avait tout pour être heureuse alors il fallait être optimiste !

Jamais ! Plus jamais elle ne pleurerait pour James Potter ou son amour déchu !

Fin du chapitre III.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Je vous avais prévenu... C'est très court et inutile ! XD

Mais s'il vous plaît une ptite review !! ( sorry pour les éventuelles fautes... bon j'arrête de m'excuser :) )

xxx Azusa xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Wouah ! 20 reviews pour seulement 3 chapitres !! Je suis vraiment contente =) ! . Alors, désolée pour ce retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite à cause de mes études ^^' mais voilà le chapitre 4 !

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ma fic dérive un peu selon quand je l'écris vu que je prévois pas vraiment l'histoire en avance donc... voilà ce que cela donne... un changement de rating... Mais rien de vraiment explicite... Je m'explique :

En fait, j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a un petit moment déjà mais je ne voulais pas le poster parce que je voulais le réécrire... Mais je le met tel quel finalement. Donc dites moi ce que vous en pensé... ( je précise que ce chapitre ne fait pas trop avancer l'histoire en fait... mais vu que je l'ai écrit autant le mettre ^^)

Donc commentez ! C'est de vos com' que dépendra la suite de la fic ! Son destin est entre vos mains à présent... XD Bon j'arrête ^^

Merci à Nolyssa, rubycrescent, Aulandra17, silvermirror lily, loudee, Puky, sandrine, Camille et Matsuyama qui ont commenté le 3ième chapitre mais aussi et surtout à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ma fic en espérant qu'ils aient apprécié.

Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre IV :

Lily retrouva ses amies dans leur dortoir. Elle leur raconta brièvement sa conversation avec James. Elle omit volontairement pourquoi elle était parti en trombe du cours de métamorphose. D'ailleurs, elles n'insistèrent pas. Elles descendirent pour prendre leur déjeuné dans la Grande Salle. Dès qu'elles passèrent les portes, le regard de Lily se posa sur les Maraudeurs, en pleine discussion.

Elle respira un bon coup, et s'engagea dans l'allée à la recherche de places libres. A son passage, les élèves se murmuraient à l'oreille. Au niveau des Maraudeurs, Lily croisa très brièvement le regard de James. A son grand étonnement, elle crut y lire une profonde tristesse. Le doute s'envola lorsqu'elle le vit rire avec Remus à une blague de Sirius.

-Ouf, enfin une place ! s'exclama Magenta. J'ai trop faim ! Vite manger...

Lily et Nelly prirent place en face d'elle tandis qu'elle se jetait sur la nourriture comme une affamée.

-Lily, tu devrais manger quelque chose, dit Nelly. Ca te ferais du bien tu sais.

-Merci Nelly, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim...

-T'as tort ! lança Magenta la bouche pleine. C'est très bon.

-OK...

Lily tendit la main vers les pommes de terre et se servit. Pendant tout le repas, Nelly et Magenta lui jetaient des coups d'oeil furtifs, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily.

-C'est bon les filles, je vais bien...

-Tu sais, on s'inquiète vraiment pour toi... commença Nelly.

-Oui, continua Magenta. En plus, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi tu es parti en plein cours...

-Magenta !! s'exclama Nelly. Tu n'as pas compris que Lily ne souhaite pas en parler ?

-C'est bon Nell', ce n'est rien... assura Lily.

Magenta haussa les épaules et lança un coup d'oeil vers les Maraudeurs, assis non loin de là.

-Franchement, il a vraiment du culot de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'est même pas venu s'excuser.

-Il vaut mieux faire comme si de rien n'était, conseilla Nelly. Sinon les gens vont finir par se poser des questions...

-Comme si y avait pas suffisamment de ragots sur moi, murmura Lily.

-Il ne faut pas y faire attention, dit doucement Nelly. Tu es au dessus de ça, non ?

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête en soupirant.

Lily et Nelly reportèrent leur attention sur leurs assiettes, et le sujet dériva sur les examens de fin d'année.

Magenta avait toujours le regard fixé sur les Maraudeurs. Apparemment, Remus était en train de leur faire un topo sur les révisions.

Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle vit que Sirius avait levé le regard dans sa direction. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui il regardait, mais dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, aucun doute ne pouvait plus être permis : il la regardait elle.

D'ailleurs, il faisait plus que la regarder. Il la reluquait plutôt ! Ses yeux divaguaient déjà vers sa poitrine. Magenta jeta un cou d'oeil discret vers ses amies. En voyant qu'elles ne faisaient pas attention à elle, elle décida d'entrer dans le jeu de Sirius, histoire de se venger de l'humiliation de la dernière fois...

Sirius, agacé par les leçons de morale de Remus, avait décidé de se trouver un autre passe-temps. Et quoi de mieux que de reluquer une fille ? « Au pif ! » pensa t il. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Magenta.

Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de la regarder de plus près. Elle était agréable au regard, avec ce qu'il faut, là où il faut, sans tomber dans l'extravagance ; des cheveux bruns mi-longs légèrement ondulés lui tombant dans le creux des épaules ; des yeux d'un bleu ciel étincelant ; et des lèvres ! « Merlin ! pensa-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient l'air appétissantes... Et cette façon qu'elle a de jouer avec sa langue... Attendez je rêve, mais c'est qu'elle me fait du rentre dedans !! »

En effet, en entrant dans son jeu, Magenta avait commencé à jouer avec son dessert, en léchant avec application et lenteur sa cuillère. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sirius n'en revint pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer cette bouche tentatrice... Ce petit manège eu l'effet escompté. L'état d'excitation de Sirius était largement visible à quiconque faisait un temps soit peu attention.

Les joues rosies, il haletait, son entrejambe se durcissait à vu d'oeil tandis que son esprit divaguait vers des idées pas très orthodoxes. Il n'en pouvait plus mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard...

Le manège cessa brusquement lorsque les filles se levèrent pour se rendre au prochain cours. Lorsqu'elles passèrent au niveau des Maraudeurs, Magenta ralenti le rythme, de sorte à être la dernière. Elle s'arrêta à coté de Sirius. Le souffle saccadé, il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, sous les regards incrédules de ses amis.

Magenta se pencha vers lui, de sorte que sa poitrine se retrouva collée contre son dos, et passa une main directement sur son sexe durci. Sirius se crispa à ce contact. Elle sourit et lui murmura langoureusement à l'oreille :

-Il t'en faut vraiment peu...

Elle se redressa et commença à partir vers ses amies qui la regardaient d'un oeil septique. Mais elle fut retenu par Sirius qui se leva, et lui attrapa brusquement le poignet. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Ils menèrent un combat silencieux avec leurs yeux. Aucun des deux ne voulant céder, Magenta baissa le regard vers l'entrejambe du Gryffondor, qui formait à présent une bosse bien apparente.

-Tu devrais t'en occuper, on a cours après.

Sirius rougit violemment et lui la lâcha. Et elle s'éloigna, fière d'elle.

Sirius la regarda partir, puis se rassit lentement à sa place.

-Euh... commença James.

-Ca va Patmol ? hésita Remus.

-Ouais... marmonna le dit Patmol. Et s'il vous plaît, n'en rajoutez pas !

Il se leva et déserta la table, sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Peter.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de se faire mener par le bout du nez, constata Remus.

Et ils partirent en fou rire.

Sirius, enfermé dans les toilettes des garçons, finissait le travail inachevé. Jamais ! Jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié ! Et le pire : par une fille ! C'était lui qui les menait par le bout du nez, pas elles ! Fallait pas inverser les rôles !

Foi de Maraudeur, il aurait sa revanche !

Elle, elle l'avait eu, sa revanche...

Fin du chapitre IV.

Un peu court je vous l'accorde.

Je vous avez prévenu... Je commence à sortir du contexte de James et Lily là ^^' . Mais j reviendrai sur le droit chemin :)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toute supposition ou critique est toujours la bienvenue...

Je m'attellerais à l'écriture du 5ième chapitre selon vos com' donc REVIEWS !! =D

_xxx Azusa xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

Waaah 27 reviews pour seulement 4 chapitres !! On peut pas dire que vous êtes radins vous ^^ .

Voilà la suite dans le chapitre 5 !! Les chapitres 3 et 4 étant plutôt court, j'espère que je me rattrape en longueur... en qualité aussi j'espère... Enfin si on exclu les fautes ^^' ( désolée pour ça d'ailleurs ).

Note : Alors dans cette partie j'approfondis un peu plus Remus. Je tiens à préciser que le personnage de Peter ne me plaît pas beaucoup ( à vrai dire je le déteste ce sale traître XD ). Du cou, je le développe pas trop mais les Maraudeurs sont 4 et je me dois de le mettre. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si on l'entend pas trop ( dans ce chapitre il dit juste " oui " ^^ ) mais sachez qu'il est là ! Et même si cette fic est romantique je ne vais pas inventer une fille pour qu'il soit heureux à la fin, il le mérite pas... en plus aucune fille de ma création ne voudrai de lui... XD

Merci à Matsuyama, Nolyssa, Nini, et Bella Black 2b ( 4 reviews d'un coup ^^ ) et ceux qui ont lu.

Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre V :

Lily et Nelly attendaient Magenta devant la Grande Salle. Surprises, elles la virent arriver tout sourire.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec les Maraudeurs ? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh rien de particulier...

Elles virent alors passer Sirius qui sortait de la Grande Salle, un peu trop vite pour que sa démarche paraisse naturelle. Il passa devant elles sans les voir mais suffisamment près pour qu'elles remarquent ses joues rosies.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ? demanda Lily.

-Rien j'vous dit, répliqua Magenta, agacée.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'on a pas remarqué ton petit manège avec Black tout à l'heure ? rétorqua Nelly.

-Et qu'est ce que t'as remarqué au juste ?

-Tu l'allumais Magenta ! répliqua Nelly, et dire que tu étais la première à dire que ces Maraudeurs ne valaient rien...

-Ca n'a rien à voir et puis...

-Ca suffit, calmez vous. intervint Lily. On ne va quand même pas se disputer pour ça ?

-Tout dépend d'elle... commença Nelly.

-Pff j'y crois pas. Mais t'es jalouse ma parole !

-N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je serais jalouse d'une allumeuse comme toi ?

-Justement parce que t'arrive pas à lever une seule queue...

-Magenta ! dit Lily, scandalisée. Ne dit pas ça comme ça, et ici en plus...

En effet, elles se trouvaient toujours devant la Grande Salle. Et leur haussement de voix avait attiré l'attention des élèves qui déjeunaient.

-Comment oses-tu !! s'énerva Nelly. Comment peux tu seulement me comparer à toi ! Je ne me comporte pas comme une sale vipère moi !!

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vipère sainte nitouche ?! Tu te crois prude alors que tu vaux pas mieux que moi. La différence c'est que moi je sais ce que je veux et comment y arriver. Tout ça parce que tu n'arrive pas à attirer l'attention de Lupin !

-Hein ? fit Lily, toujours entre ses amies, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre...

-Il n'y a rien entre Remus et moi, tu le sais très bien !! rétorqua Nelly, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et c'est justement parce qu'il n'y a rien que t'es jalouse ! Avoues toi le une bonne fois pour toute !!

Il y eu un blanc pendant quelques secondes lors desquelles Nelly et Magenta se dévisagèrent. Puis Nelly se tourna brusquement et s'enfuit en courant vers les étages. Lily la regarda partir sans comprendre mais reprit ses esprits et se lança à la poursuite de Nelly, après un rapide cou d'oeil à Magenta qui haussa les épaules.

Les deux Gryffondors parties, un nouveau silence plana sur la Grande Salle. Magenta marmonna, puis passa les grandes portes du château pour sortir dans le parc. Un peu d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien pour se calmer.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Nelly n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires avec Black ! Mais elle non plus n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires avec Remus Lupin...

Ca lui avait échappé. Nelly n'avait jamais laissé supposer qu'il y avait quoique ce soit entre elle et le plus, disons sage, des Maraudeurs. Ni même qu'elle était attirée par lui. Mais ces longs moments d'absence en cours alors qu'elle regardait ledit Maraudeur... Oui, son regard ne pouvait duper personne. Et cela, Magenta l'avait remarqué. Lily non, apparemment...

_Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser_ soupira-t-elle. Elle repensa un instant aux événements du déjeuné. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle songea au pauvre Sirius Black et l'état dans lequel elle l'avait laissé... Ce n'était pas son problème après tout s'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler... Enfin si d'une certaine manière... Sa bonne conscience reprit le dessus :

-Raaah ! D'accord j'y vais ! Mais pas de bon coeur...

Pour Lily et Nelly, elle se devait de ne pas empirer la situation avec les Maraudeurs. Même si celui-ci était Black. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le château.

Revenons dans la Grande Salle. Le brouhaha habituel avait repris. Beaucoup d'élèves discutaient de la dispute précédente : ceux qui se trouvaient trop loin pour entendre à ce moment là se faisaient raconter par ceux qui avaient entendus. Les Maraudeurs, bien sur, étaient suffisamment prés de la porte pour entendre...

-Wouah... lâcha enfin James. Je m'attendais pas à ça, surtout venant d'elles.

-Oui, ajouta Peter.

-Si j'ai bien compris, elles se disputaient à cause de Patmol... constata James. Et aussi à cause de toi Remus.

Ledit Remus, qui fixait toujours son assiette en silence, ne répondit pas.

-Oh Remus. Ca va ? demanda James, inquiet. Dis, t' as bien entendu ce qu'elles ont dit sur toi...?

Remus hocha lentement la tête.

Oui, il avait entendu. Il ne pouvait pas nier, tout le monde avait entendu. Et c'est cela qu'il voulait anticiper. Tout le monde étant au courant, ils s'attendraient tous à ce qu'il agisse. En faveur de la Gryffondor en sortant avec elle, pour avoir des bruits de couloir et ragots en plus à discuter...

D'ici la fin de la journée, tout Poudlard discuterai sur la possible fin de cette histoire. Les élèves ne chercheront pas à savoir pourquoi les jeunes filles s'étaient disputées mais tenteront d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire... A savoir « le choix du préfet de Gryffondor Remus Lupin »...

Mais ce n'était pas le fait que tout le monde en parle qui effrayait Remus. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir... Enfin, si Nelly l'aimait. Rien n'était prouvé... Mais si cela était vraiment fondé, jamais il ne pourrait...

-Oh ! Lunard ! Tu m'écoute ?

Remus fut tiré de ses pensées par James qui lui donna un coup derrière la tête.

-Oui, excuse moi... marmonna le préfet.

James regarda Remus et soupira.

-Allez viens, il faut qu'on trouve Sirius. On a un cours d'enchantement en commun avec les Serdaigles.

Les 3 Maraudeurs se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle.

Mais Remus était toujours songeur.

Comment pouvait-il être avec elle sans la faire souffrir... ? Parce qu'au fond, Nelly ne lui était pas indifférente...

Elle était même plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux bruns dégradés. En l'observant bien, on pouvait apercevoir ses yeux marrons scintillants sous sa frange. Elle pouvait paraître banale en apparence, mais ce sont ses qualités que Remus appréciait surtout : gentille, timide, discrète, sincère, soigneuse,... mais surtout compréhensive. C'est sur ce dernier point qu'elle était différente des autres. Car après tout, qui pourrait l'accepter en le sachant loup garou à ses heures ?

Certes ses amis l'avaient accepté et fait plus qu'il aurait pu souhaiter en devenant des animagus non déclarés. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir une relation amoureuse avec eux... ^^. Lily aussi était compréhensive avec tout le monde ( la preuve avec Rogue ) mais elle était la propriété exclusive de James donc pas touche... En plus il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par elle...

Alors, si jamais elle l'aimait vraiment, pouvait elle accepter son défaut physique ? Pourrait il l'aimer en retour sans la faire souffrir ? Car au fond de lui, il était vraiment amoureux de cette fille. Et n'est ce pas normal de vouloir protéger ceux qu'on aime ? Même contre soi-même ?...

_Amoureux ? Moi ? _Cette pensée le fit sourire. _On a bien le droit de rêver de temps en temps..._

Fin chapitre V.

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Reviews ? ( à force d'en avoir je deviendrai presque accro ^^) :)

La suite dans le chapitre 6 ;p

_xxx Azusa xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, pardon pour la longue absence, mais j'ai eu une série d'examen et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite. Excusez moi... ^^_

_Ce chapitre est un peu court j'en convient mais... j'ai que ça en stock... :) Donnez moi votre avis, je suis pas très fière de ce chapitre... Je l'ai écrit pour poster quelque chose, j'ai donc peur qu'il fasse un peu brouillon... _

_Quoiqu'il en soit merci beaucoup à **Nini, Matsuyama, Bella Black 2b, Nolyssa, **et** Mione13 **pour les com' du chapitre 5 et ceux qui m'ont lu :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre VI :_

Lily était toujours à la recherche de Nelly. Elle la trouva assise à même le sol, cachée dans l'ombre d'une armure dans un couloir désert du troisième étage. Lily s'avança silencieusement et s'accroupit devant elle. Les genoux remontés devant sa poitrine, la tête dissimulée dans ses bras, Nelly pleurait encore. Lily respecta le silence, attendant qu'elle parle.

-Je suis désolée... gémit-elle doucement en relevant la tête.

-Pourquoi t'excuses tu ? Chuchota Lily.

-Tu as assez eu de soucis pour aujourd'hui... et moi, comme une idiote, je... je fais qu'en rajouter...

-Chut, ne dis pas ça voyons...

-Si, je me suis comportée comme une vraie gamine tout à l'heure ! Et le pire...

Elle se tut un instant, incapable de parler. Soudain, elle fut prise de violents sanglots, les larmes coulant plus fortes encore sur ses joues.

-Et le pire... articula-t-elle entre deux hoquets. Le pire c'est que c'était devant Remus !

Cette fois-ci, elle se laissa aller à sa peine. Elle se jeta dans les bras ouverts de Lily et pleura bruyamment. Lily lui murmura des mots réconfortants, lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste maternel. Au bout d'un moment pendant lesquels elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée, les pleurs cessèrent progressivement.

Nelly se redressa et sécha ses larmes, un air honteux sur le visage.

-Excuse moi, Lily. Je me sens vraiment ridicule parfois...

Lily lui sourit affectueusement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu ne me crée pas de soucis, au contraire je suis là pour ça.

-Si, je cause des problèmes à tout le monde. Je n'avais pas à me mêler des histoires de Magenta... Je me suis emportée parce qu'elle... elle n'avait pas à fraterniser comme ça avec les Maraudeurs alors qu'_il _t'a fait du mal...

-Mais de qui tu parles enfin ? Rigola Lily, tout en sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

-Lily tu sais bien. James Potter...

-Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, voyons...

Lily, en disant cela, se persuadait plus elle même que Nelly. Oui. Si elle s'avouait que Potter lui avait fait du mal, ce serait une victoire pour lui et une défaite pour elle... Elle ne devait pas flancher devant ses émotions ! Il l'avait fait pleuré ? Et alors ? Elle s'était promis de ne plus souffrir pour des futilités... Et cela commençait par être forte devant ses amies... _pour _ses amies...

-Ecoutes Nelly. Je... Je préfèrerai oublier les évènements de la journée. Ca ne servirait à rien d'en reparler.

-Euh, oui si tu veux mais...

-Magenta fait ce qu'elle veut, et toi aussi ! Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas nos ennemis, Nelly... Tu n'as pas à te pénaliser à cause de moi.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire des Maraudeurs ! Nia-t-elle.

-Sauf d'un, rigola Lily. Tu sais, Remus est un peu plus responsable que les autres...

-Oui mais il reste un Maraudeur. Lily, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes trahie...

-Mais tu ne me trahiras pas du tout ! S'étonna Lily avec un sourire. Je te l'ai dit vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Si Magenta veut se faire Black, qu'elle se le fasse ! Si tu veux sortir avec Remus, fais le !

-Mais... commença Nelly.

-Non, pas de mais. Remus est très bien pour toi Nelly. Je ne veux pas que tu te pénalise pour moi. Au contraire, je serais vraiment ravie de vous voir ensemble tous les deux.

-_Si_ je suis avec lui, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver... Magenta a raison, je n'arrive même pas à l'aborder ! En plus, que va-t-il penser de moi maintenant...

-Déjà, il va réagir puisqu'il est au courant.

-Quoi ?!

-Ben oui, une bonne partie de la Grande Salle a du vous entendre...

Les larmes commençaient déjà à revenir. Lily se ressaisie :

-Mais Remus n'est pas du genre à écouter ce que les gens pensent. Il va se fier à son propre jugement, qui n'est pas souvent faux...

-Ouais... dit Nelly d'un air découragé. Elle soupira.

-En tout cas, Magenta avait raison pour une fois... Ou c'est moi qui suis aveugle ?

-Les deux, dit Nelly en souriant.

Elles se mirent sur leurs pieds et commencèrent à marcher.

-Tu l'aime ?

Nelly hésita. La franchise avait toujours été de mise entre les 3 amies. _Dis moi, et je te dirais_ aurait pu être leur slogan.

-Je... Je crois oui, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix en rougissant.

-C'est super ! S'exclama Lily. Manquerait plus que Magenta soit folle de Sirius et ce serait la totale...

-De quoi ? Questionna Nelly.

Lily se mit la main sur la bouche. Ca lui avait échappé. Ses amies n'étaient pas censées savoir ses sentiments pour James. ( Vous allez dire qu'elle trahissait leur propre devise... ) Après tout, elle les reniait elle même, elles n'avaient donc pas besoin d'être au courant.

-Non, ce n'est rien... On va chercher Magenta ?

Nelly hocha la tête et elles se mirent en route, chacune dans ses propres pensées.

* * *

_La sale garce ! Par Merlin, je jure qu'elle me le paiera !_

Sirius était seul dans les toilettes des garçons. Il tentait vainement de se calmer comme il le pouvait : physiquement par la pratique courante de tout homme en sérieux manque de compagnie ; et moralement en proférant toutes sortes d'insultes contre la dite compagnie qu'il aurait souhaité avoir, c'est-à-dire Magenta. Même s'il lui en voulait, il n'avait aucune honte à se l'avouer : il la désirait. Oh oui, il aurait aimé se soulager avec la belle Gryffondor...

Ainsi, il était face à un conflit intérieur. D'un côté, il la détestait pour s'être joué de lui et encore plus pour l'avoir laissé en plan. Mais d'autre part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer sur elle.

_Espèce de sale... Bon sang, j'peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle..._

Il ne pût retenir un grognement sonore tandis que sa main s'activait toujours.

_Raaah, Patmol ressaisis toi ! C'est toi qui les fait gémir les filles et pas le contraire ! Pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser à elle ? A ses beaux yeux étincelant de désir, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, sa peau douce, ses formes voluptueuses... Stoop !_

Sirius se gifla intérieurement. Ses pensées avaient tellement dérivé qu'il étaient enfin arrivé à la délivrance. Il soupira et sortit enfin de la cabine des toilettes et s'avança vers les lavabos. Il se lava les mains et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi le grand et beau Sirius Black était là à se soulager tout seul ? La cause, tout le monde la connait. Le mystère c'est pourquoi _seul _? Justement, le fait qu'il soit le plus beau et séduisant garçon de l'école, qu'il soit célèbre par son appartenance aux Maraudeurs, qu'il ait toutes les qualités de l'homme parfait... bref qu'il soit simplement _le _Sirius Black, faisait qu'il était très prisé et désiré des jeunes sorcières de Poudlard. Conséquences : il n'avait qu'à demander et il était servi illico ! Alors, pourquoi était il seul ?

Par fierté, simplement. S'il avait demandé à une fille de le suivre, sans même l'accoster, Magenta l'aurait vu. Et il aurait perdu. Perdu parce que s'il avait eu recours à une autre pour se soulager, cela signifierait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir _elle..._ Qu'il était incapable de la faire plier et qu'il se soumettait...

_Et ça c'est hors de question ! Foi de Maraudeur, jamais je plierai ! _

Il s'était donc résolu aux « travaux manuels » ... Enfin, cette histoire de victoire et de soumission sortait de l'esprit de Sirius... Donc rien n'était fondé...

Sirius mit sa tête sous le jet d'eau et se mouilla visage et cheveux.

-Alors, soulagé ? Dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se redressa vivement et regarda dans le miroir. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il _la_ vit...

* * *

_Je sais que c'est pas sympa de couper là mais je n'ai écrit que le début du prochain chapitre, donc vaut mieux ça que rien non ? ^^_

_Enfin, donnez moi votre avis quand même... -- Reviews ? =)_

_Azusa._


End file.
